I Love you!
by Chibishaki-chan
Summary: Natsu liked Lucy, he confessed but was rejected. After a year Lucy realized her feelings for him and she confessed what will be the outcome? Read and find out ! Hehe...


**Hey there! This is my first fanfic. Im sorry for the bad start and I know its realy short. Im sorry for the bad grammars!**

**Pls. Review!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are very close have been classmates and friends since they were in middle school. They're both at their second high, still best friends. They will always comfort each other when they are sad, hurt, and lonely. Lucy didn't know ,but natsu has developed feelings for lucy.

It was Thursday, class already ended, their friends went to mall while they were headed home. They stopped at the park to eat ice cream then natsu said "Um…lucy I need to tell you something" "What is it natsu?" Lucy said. Natsu cupped lucy's left cheek ,making lucy face him straight in the eye. "Lucy…." His face coming closer to her face. Lucy can feel his breath. "I love you…" he whispered then kissed her. Lucy was shocked.

When natsu pulled backed he said "So, w-whats you're a-answer?" He asked her blushing and scratching the back of his head. Lucy looked down to her feet and said "I'm sorry natsu….I don't have that kind of feelings for you. I'm really sorry I hope you understand. We can still be friends right? "

Natsu was shocked, he looked down his bangs covered his eyes and said. "It's alright I completely understand. And yeah, we can still be friends." He was smiling whie he said that, but deep down he was really hurt. He thought that she would return his feelings because they were really close. But he thought wrong.

* * *

They walked back to their houses. When natsu opened his door he was greeted by a hug from his little sister, Wendy. "So natsu-nii-san, what did lucy-nee-san said?" wendy asked excitedly. Wendy really like lucy they would go to the park and mall to go have fun.

"She rejected me….. but don't worry we can still be friends" Natsu said. Wendy frowned "It's alright natsu-nii, I know your hurt" "What are you saying wendy? Well im going to my room and do homework. Call me if dinners ready" he said going up 'Natsu-nii I know that your not alright' she thought.

* * *

**It's been a year since natsu confessed to lucy. Like a year ago they are still friends ,little did lucy know started to fall in love to Natsu.**

It was morning and Lucy just woke up. She went straight to the bathroom and took a short bath. After that she change into her school uniform and went down stairs to greet her mother "Good morning mom" Lucy said frowning. Her mother noticed it and said "Good morning dear, is there something troubling you?" She asked as she placed Lucy's breakfast at the table.

"Well mom. I'm planning on confessing to Natsu today. And well I don't know if he still have feelings for me, because last year he confessed to me and I rejected him because I didn't have those kinds of feelings for natsu yet. I know that he was heartbroken that time." She looked down then said "I'm just scared that he will reject me like I did to him." "Don't worry dear, if he still likes you then he will accept you, but if not…. You have to move on Lucy" her mother said looking at her daughter . Lucy looked up to her mother and said "Your right mother. Well I have to eat mom and go to school if not I'm gonna be late" she said while stuffing her mouth with food.

**At School**

****Lucy was walking to her classroom. When she entered she said " Good morn-_thud" _she was greeted by a blackboard eraser "Natsu!" "Ahhh lucy! Im sorry that was suposed to be grays" "Well flamebrain you have to do beter than that" Gray said "What did you say popsicle face!" Then Erza went in and said "Everyone sit down the teacher is coming" she said everybody sat down and the teacher entered and started class.

**After School**

When the bell rang Lucy took out a note at her pocket and put it at Natsu's bag without him knowing and went out the classroom.

When natsu took his bag and stood up in his seat he saw a paper at his bag. He took it and unfolded it it said

"_**Natsu meet me at the rooftop **_

_** ,Lucy"**_

So Natsu went up he wondered _Why would Lucy want to meet me? Maybe she has something she has to say to me? Ahh no.. She can just tell me down stairs._

Natsu reached the rooftop, when he opened the door he saw lucy Standing facing the sky the wind blowing her hair. Natsu was stunned and whispered "_Lucy.."_ Lucy turned to see natsu staring at her while blushing. She blushed and said " Natsu come here" he did what she said "Natsu I'm sorry for calling you up here...I j-just want to s-say th-that I-I-I l-ove y-you" Natsu was shocked then Lucy continued "Natsu, I regreted rejecting you when you confessed to me. I completely understand if you dont accept me I just want you to know that I love you" She looked up to see natsu his bangs covering his face. She completely understand that he doesn't return her feelings so she tried to walk away but someone held her wrist then Natsu pulled her to his chest, embracing her. "Lucy I've waited for you... I'm glad that you fell in love to me ...I love you.." Natsu said. Lucy pulled away and smiled then cupped his cheek and kissed him. Natsu responded by wrapping his hands at her waist , Lucy's hands wrapped Natsu's neck and plled him to deepen the kiss. Lucy felt natsus tongue licking her lips so she opened her mouth. Natsu's tongue quickly explored Lucy's mouth. Natsu and Lucy's tongue battled. Natsu won, then both of them pulled away for air "Does this mean we're together now." Lucy asked while panting "Duhh.." Natsu said then they kissed again...

**The End!**

**So how was it? please Review!**


End file.
